First Date
by JGirl88
Summary: This is not a song fic.  This one's for you King of Random117.  Hope it's fluffy enough for you.


Hey sorry I haven't been here in awhile life is just catching up with me. So this one is for you King of Random117. P.S. I don't own anything :(

Robin sat in the T-car patiently waiting for Starfire. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for her to meet him in the car. Robin was actually surprised that Cyborg finally gave in to letting Robin borrow his 'baby'.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Come on Cy please?" Robin begged as the metal teen was cooking himself some breakfast._

"_For the last time no, man. Besides you won't even tell me what you want it for." Cyborg said narrowing his eyes at Robin who didn't squirm under his gaze like Beastboy would have._

"_It's personal so just let me borrow that car." Robin said with his arms crossed and his blood boiling. The real reason he wanted to use it was to take Starfire out on a date. It had been three weeks since they had come home from Tokyo and they had yet to talk more about their relationship with all the new villains running around the city. Robin had really wanted to go out with her but the truth was he was a little scared about dating. Sure he really liked Starfire but he had never had a real relationship before._

"_I will not let you borrow the car until I hear a good reason of why you need it." Cyborg said while taking his breakfast and walking over to the table. Robin was getting even more frustrated because Cyborg wouldn't make this easy on him and Beastboy had stopped watching T.V. to watch their argument. Raven then walked in to the room and headed straight for the kitchen area not saying a word._

"_Come on Cy maybe Robin has a super secret spy mission he needs to go on and save some priceless ruby from some evil doctor guy with one eye and a cat." Beastboy cut in propping himself up on the back of the couch. Robin and Cyborg stared at him like he was nuts. Raven looked up from getting her tea started._

"_You've been watching way too much television again." Raven said shaking her head in disappointment. Beastboy glared at her but knew that she did have a point. Raven looked over at Cyborg and Robin who were still fighting with one another. "What's going on?" Raven asked feeling the emotional upset._

"_Robin wants to take my car without giving me any good reason of why he wants it." Cyborg explained to Raven. Robin was about to protest when Raven beat him to it._

"_Taking Starfire out to a nice place isn't good enough?" Raven asked curiously while poring her tea into her favorite mug and taking a sip. All three of the boys mouths dropped when she finished her sentence. Beastboy and Cyborg were trying to process what they heard when Robin finally spoke._

"_How did you know about that?" he asked not believing it. He hadn't told anyone about asking Star out. Raven set her mug down and looked at him with her blank face._

"_One, I knew you were going to ask her out sooner or later. I'm surprised that it actually took you this long to ask her out." Raven started to speak. Yes it was a little strange because Starfire and Robin were joined at the hip the whole time they were there. "Second, Starfire dragged me to the mall with her to pick out an outfit and she wouldn't stop talking about it." Raven said. She put her hood up grabbed her mug and left the room. Cyborg dropped the keys into Robin's hand with his mouth still wide open._

-Flashback Over-

So now here Robin was waiting for Starfire to come down to the car so they could leave. Robin finally heard footsteps coming down the Garage stairs. He got out of the car to see Starfire at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a peach colored dress with tints of red in it and a matching headband with a little cloth rose on it. She was also caring a dark purple purse that Robin guessed Raven helped pick out. Robin's throat became tight losing his ability to speak to the alien princess.

"Do I look nice?" she asked a little unsure of herself trying to hide the flush of pink on her cheeks. Robin smiled and relaxed to know she was just as nervous as he was. For Robin he had chosen to wear a nice plain white button up shirt and nice dark black pants.

"Yeah you look great." Robin said reassuringly to Starfire. She smiled and walked over to the T-car. Robin opened up the passenger door up for her. She smile and slipped into the car. He was so glad he picked up a thing or two from watching Bruce with the ladies and what the chivalrous thing to do was. Robin walked around the front of the car and got in. He buckled up and started the car. The car revved up from its sleep and began to glide out of Titan's tower and onward to the restaurant Robin had chosen. At first the ride had been quiet and Robin was feeling a little uneasy. He was about to say anything to break the silence but Starfire beat him to it.

"You are looking nice. I like your outfit you have chosen instead of your uniform, as Beastboy puts it, 'Christmas colors with the hint of a traffic light'." she said giggling a bit. Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. Of course Beastboy would give her his fashion expertise while he wore a magenta colored suit.

"We're almost there. I hope you like Italian." Robin said with a smile looking at her then back to the road. Starfire watched as Robin parked the car in front of a nice restaurant with twinkling lights all around. Robin ran around the car and let Starfire out. Robin watched her as she got out of the car and how she stared in amazement at the restaurant.

"I have never seen this place before." Starfire said turning her head to Robin. He smiled to himself knowing he had chosen the right place.

"It's new, it's supposed to be really good." Robin said to Starfire. He stared at her hand wondering if she would mind if he held it. They held hands the whole time they were in Tokyo and little bit around the tower when they were alone. Starfire noticed and smiled knowing what he was thinking. She intertwined her fingers with his. Robin smiled nervously and lead the way in. A man held the door open for them as they entered the restaurant. As soon as both of the teens entered, the aroma of pasta hit their noses with its wonderful smell. Robin went to talk to the hostess about their reservations and Starfire noticed that the people in the restaurant had started to stare. Starfire thought it was because she was not fit for Robin and that she looked weird. The truth was that the people were in shock that the couple they'd been rooting for were finally together.

"Follow me." the hostess said interrupting Star's thoughts. She followed behind and noticed the tan hostess with the long curly black hair that went down to her back. The girl showed them their table and Robin pulled out Starfire's chair for her to sit down in. Starfire sat down and Robin pushed her to the table. Starfire noticed that the hostess had her eyes on Robin and almost glared at Starfire. The girl's eye's seemed to sparkle as she handed the menu to Robin and dropped Starfire's in front of her.

"I hope you enjoy your service." the girl said in an attractive voice trying to lure her Robin away. Robin hadn't noticed that their hostess was trying to flirt or the fact that she was really even there. The girl walked away disappointed that Robin hadn't noticed her at all. Robin noticed Starfire's bitter face after the girl had left.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked worried that he had done something wrong. Starfire's face changed when she heard Robin's concerned voice. She decided that it did not matter that the girl was trying to take Robin's attention, but that he was staring at her and on the date with her.

"I am just hoping that they have the mustard here." she said smiling at him. He took the answer she had given him not wanting to push anything.

"If they don't I brought a bottle just in case." he said rubbing the back of hid head nervously. Starfire was touched. She had learned awhile ago that if she ordered mustard to drink people would give her strange looks and make her feel more of an outsider to this world. Starfire looked down at the menu while Robin ordered his drink and explained why she didn't need one. She noticed a particular item on the menu. It was called the spaghetti. She remembered watching the movie about the dogs splitting the pasta dish while the waiter sang to them.

"Robin would you mind if we did the splitting of something?" Starfire asked him after their waiter had gone to get his drink. Robin gulped knowing with her appetite and the things she ate that it could be anything, but he did have a huge soft spot and would do anything for her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked her while smiling. Starfire smiled in joy but was still nervous to ask.

"Do mind if we do the splitting of the spaghetti?" she asked with blush on her cheeks. Robin chuckled when he saw her face change pink. It was so cute how she was nervous.

"I'd love to Star." Robin said and placed their order in when their waiter came back. Robin ate one of the bread sticks on the table while Starfire sipped on her mustard quietly. The dreadful silence fell again and Robin didn't like it. He didn't get it at all. Why could he look danger in the eye, go on life threatening missions, and not talk to the most beautiful girl in the universe? Starfire was only quiet because she had been reading and watching countless numbers of books and movies to prepare for this date. On Tamaran they had nothing like this. She was just afraid that Robin wouldn't find her to be a suitable girlfriend. A man finally came placing a plate in front of each of the Titan's who both felt like they were failing on this date.

"Your spaghetti." the waiter said as he was about to put the giant bowl down when the jealous hostess "accidentally" bumped into the waiter. But instead of it landing on Starfire in landed all over Robin. Starfire gasped putting her hands over her mouth and the hostess was mortified.

"Robin are you..." Starfire was about to ask reaching over to the spaghetti stained boy wonder when he stood up.

"I'll be right back." he said through his gritted teeth. He stomped his way into the bathroom. He dumped all of the past into the sink and looked at his stained shirt in the mirror. His white shirt was covered in tomato sauce and bits of noodles clung onto it. He used a paper towel to clean his face and tried but failed to get the giant stain off his shirt. "Nice. I can't make it through one date without messing it all up. I couldn't even talk to her. What's wrong with me." Robin said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing is the wrong with you Robin. And I was the lost for the words like you were." Starfire's voice came from outside the bathroom. Robin's head shot up when he heard her. He came out of the bathroom to see her standing out there waiting for him. "I care for you Robin and I let my jealousy get the best of me." she said trying to explain herself.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in disbelief wondering who would she have to be jealous of.

"The hostess, she was very pretty and she knows much more about earth than I do. She was giving you the looks and trying to do the flirting with you. And I am nothing like her." Starfire said with a sad sigh putting her head down. She felt Robin take both of her hands in his.

"No you're not like her and I'm glad. If she was trying to steal someone's boyfriend then she's not a very good person." Starfire lifted up her head because Robin never referred to himself as "boyfriend". "Besides I was too busy looking at you because you look so pretty and I was trying to show you that I do want this relationship." Robin said full heartedly. Starfire smiled and hugged him and pulled a noodle out of his hair. Robin let out an annoyed sigh when she did. She giggled at him.

"Perhaps you would be more in the mood for pizza?" she suggested. Robin was relieved to get out of that stupid restaurant as they walked over to their favorite pizza place. Starfire held on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled down at her and how special she made him feel. The pizza place was way better than the restaurant and they were both laughing at the experience on the car ride home. When they got into the garage and stepped out of the car the rest of the Titan's were waiting for them. Raven noticed Robin's very stained shirt.

"So the date went that bad huh?" Beastboy asked while both he and Cyborg laughed. The couple smiled slyly at one another.

"Actually we had a change in plans." Robin said to both the Titans laughing. They both stopped and stared at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked standing up followed by Beastboy.

"Oh, it is not very interesting. Robin do you mind walking me up to my room?" Starfire asked holding onto his arm again.

"Sure Star I'm tired and probably need to sleep from our busy night." said Robin torturing Cyborg and Beastboy even more. They both heard the complaints of the two Titans as they headed up stairs. The couple were laughing the whole way to Starfire's room. Robin stopped at the entrance and stared at the door not wanting their night to end.

"Perhaps we should go the out again?" Starfire suggested as they both stared at her door.

"Whenever you want to Star just let me know." said Robin finally turning his head to see her face. She looked at him as well.

"I will let you the know because this night has been glorious because we were more than just friends." Starfire said putting a hand on his cheek hoping he wouldn't take it away like he had in Tokyo. He grabbed her hand on his cheek but instead of pulling it away he just held it there in his own hand and leaned in. Starfire got the message and closed the space between them to kiss him. The kiss was just as sweet and loving like the one in Tokyo. They pulled apart when they heard a grunting purring noise. They both looked down to see Silkie in front of Starfire's door ready for bed too. Starfire picked up the little mutant worm. Robing kissed her on the cheek and they both said goodnight to one another. When they both laid down that night they thought of one another and both agreed on the same thing.

"Best Date Ever."

Author's Corner.

I hope it was fluffy enough for you. :) I will be writing another one shot soon and the last Crazy life as soon as I find time. Please review and tell me what you think because I really want to be a writer. (I mean professionally) I write on here and have started writing a book. Love you all and so does God.

JGirl88 C:


End file.
